


ripping out hearts (don't be a pawn)

by dogf1ght



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, but - Freeform, killing your boyfriend is not how you handle your problems, that's how tyler handles it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler pulls josh apart like a rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	ripping out hearts (don't be a pawn)

“t-tyler” josh chokes out, parts of his neck missing and most of his esophagus gone. blood is everywhere, almost everything both of them are wearing is almost soaked.

 

“what, honey? whaddaya want?” tyler inquires, pressing his boy scout hunting knife farther into josh’s larynx, so much that he can see spinal fluid. 

 

“more,” josh gasps out, “more.” 

 

and with that final command, tyler plunges his knife deep down into josh’s chest. blood immediately pools out onto the dandelion below them.

 

“thank you,” josh chokes out, both voice and body weak. his own blood clogs his own mouth and seeps out from behind his lips. his last breaths are painful and gaspy, his eyes closing romantically slow when he finally dies. 

 

tyler smiles, loving pouring out of his whole body. he closes josh’s eyes with the pads of his fingers in order to not bruise josh’s perfect eyelids. 

 

(even if the chance of bruising is incredibly slim, since all josh’s blood is in the dirt below them.)

 

he attempts to clear the blood from the beautiful boy’s face, wiping over the bitten and plump lips. he decides to merely kill josh’s right temple instead.

 

tyler sits quietly alone. still, he whispers almost noiselessly, to the point where even the butterflies and pillbugs and oak trees can’t hear him.

  
“you’re welcome” tyler murmurs, their shared soul finally feeling the release the newlyweds had hoped and dreams for since the day they met. 


End file.
